pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Ozzy Crowley
Ozzy, AKA The Grandmaster, is the main antagonist of the arc ''Mama I'm Coming Home. ''He is the son of Lilith and Champ from an alternate universe, where their failed relationship left him bitter and angry to the point that he killed them and decided to commit genocide against them on a multiversal scale. Early Life In an alternate universe, Lilith and Champ hooked up some time after breaking up and had a child named Ozzy. Their strained relationship meant that Ozzy was in a broken home, and he came to view his father as an arrogant, egomaniacal blowhard and his mother as a vapid, overly-emotional slut. While he grew distant from his parents, he grew close to his aunt Venus; she taught him how to battle and all sorts of tricks she learned as an assassin. Eventually, Ozzy decided to apply what he had learned and murdered his father, slitting his throat while he made Ozzy breakfast. He murdered Lilith soon after, and was then forced to kill several others, including Chastity, Vimir, AA, Eris, and Ducky. Utilizing tech from the lab and bits salvaged from Ducky's body to transmute the massive underground lab complex into a mighty starship, which he christened ''Renegade. ''His last sight before leaving his universe was his aunt looking upon him with disgust, hatred, and sadness. This image has haunted him every day since. Taking his ship out into the multiverse, he decided that he would prevent any other Ozzy from ever suffering as he did, and so resolved to kill as many Liliths and Champs as he could. Seeking out solely the Liliths and Champs that had recently conceived him, he also began amassing a crew of succesful villains to aid him. Some of the first to join him were General Elesa Schonheit and Yuriko, followed by others such as Elvis, Xander, Major Cross, Emperess Sectonia, and Yondu. He also employed thousands of Darkstars and Gideons to act as crew members. Despite sleeping around with quite a few women who joined his cause, Ozzy soon came to find he loved Elesa the most of all. Personality Ozzy is cold, calculated, and has a bit of a deadpan delivery to what he says, often invoking dull surprise with his responses. That is not to say he is emotionless, but he purprosefully represses and stunts his emotion, oftentimes coming off as aloof and uncaring. However, he does view the villains aboard his ship as his companions, and genuinely cares for them, particularly Elesa. He also has a soft spot for his aunt Venus, and refuses to allow harm to come to her if it can be helped. Powers & Abilities As the child of Lilith and Champ, he inherited the capacity for all of their abilities. He has Lilith's unique move Reaper's Blade, which allowed him to kill her despite her being a descendant of Death, as well as Champ's diamond creation abilities. Trivia * Ozzy's hatred of his parents is incredibly ironic, as he is so egomaniacal he calls himself "The Grandmaster" as a way to one-up "The Champ" and sleeps around with many women - both things he despised and criticized his parents for. Category:Main RP Characters Category:Villains